The invention described herein relates to a process of removing clay and filler, and other inorganic components which upon ignition constitute ash, as well as oily wastes, from a pulp of wastepaper in an aqueous system that then may be utilized to make new paper products. The invention is particularly directed to a process of collecting such inorganic components and oily waste by means of a novel treatment agent which is an organoclay.